Little Black Boyshorts
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: SSBB Kink Meme Entry Pit seduces Pokemon Trainer with a pair little black boyshorts. Pit x Pokemon Trainer. HEAVY LEMON.


**Middy here! I promised my two buddies Razzkat and Vulpixi Misa that I would contribute fics to the Pit x Pokémon Trainer community. If anything, I love this couple as much as Link x Pit, and it gets no love whatsoever. So, this is for them. Hope you two like it, and everyone enjoy!**

**Note: This is an SSBB Kink Meme Prompt as well, and even though PT is popularly called "Red," I call him "Crimson" instead. Why? Because Middy likes to be different XD**

_**Kink: Pit seduces Pokemon Trainer with women's underwear. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Little Black Boyshorts**_

Pit stared at the ransom note, his blue eyes narrowed in disbelief, his snowy wings fluffing out angrily, and a sour look on his face as he reread the handwriting over and over again:

_Hey Angel-pie,_

_You ever want to see your precious Cloudpuff again? Put these on and seduce your boyfriend._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous Yaoi Lover_

Cloudpuff was Pit's all-time cherished white puppy plushie, and he'd had the stuffed animal since his early childhood. So naturally, when Pit saw that he was gone without a trace and a ransom note in his place on Pit's bed, the white angel was most certainly not amused.

"But… what do I have to put on?" When Pit glanced past the note and looked at his pillow, his heart skipped a few beats, suddenly wishing that he had never laid eyes on the future killer of his dignity.

On the ivory pillow lay a small pair of black lacy boyshorts with a single white heart appliqué on the hem of the left side, white corset-style ties on the sides and a tiny decorative white bow on the front waistband.

Pit stepped away from the bed, his eyes glaring at the innocent lingerie as if it were the plague, "…No… No way… There is no way in Hades I am wearing THAT!!" He pointed an accusatory finger at the boyshorts, expecting them to turn into a vicious monster and eat him alive.

The boyshorts just sat there.

Pit continued glowering at the shorts until Link, who was sitting on his nearby bed, sighed and spoke up, "Pit, they're only boyshorts. Just put them on, go have your fun with Crimson, and get it over with."

Pit spun around, his heated glare now directed at Link, "Easy for you to say! You've never been forced to wear ladies' underwear!!"

"Actually, I have…" Link replied nonchalantly, earning a blank, stupefied stare from Pit, "…A couple weeks ago, I lost a match to Ike, so I had to walk around the entire mansion wearing a pink G-string thong."

As a hefty burgundy blush exploded across Link's cheeks, Pit burst out laughing, "So THAT'S why you were wearing those!"

An evil smirk suddenly pulled at the corners of Link's mouth, the mischievous look on his face sticking out like a sore thumb, "…Oh, how the tables have turned now…" He chuckled heartily, "At least the undies have pretty white bows on them… And white is your favorite color!"

The searing, defiant stare on Pit's face clearly said_, 'I'm gonna kill you, Link,' _"…Thanks for that…" Heaving a long sigh of utter defeat, Pit snatched up the boyshorts and went into the bathroom, mumbling to himself and cursing his bad luck to the bottomless depths of Hades.

Link fought down his childish laughter and yelled, "How's it going, Pit?!"

"I'd rather take Cerberus for a walk and give Hydra a bath than to be putting these on!!" was the whiny reply. "I swear to Palutena if I ever find out who did this to me, I will shove my bow up their ass and yank out their pea-sized brain with it!!"

Link whistled innocently.

Pit grudgingly walked out of the washroom a couple of minutes later, wearing the little black boyshorts. The shorts were low ride, sitting right on his feminine hips, and just barely holding in his cute, round butt cheeks. His manhood bulged from the front of the underwear proudly.

The Hylian struggled not to drool and nosebleed, "…Whoa… they really accentuate your cute butt."

The angel blushed like a ripe tomato in embarrassment, and bitched, "Oh shut up!"

The Master Sword wielder shrugged, "Not my fault that the Sky Gods blessed angels with curvy, round bootys--"

"LINK!!" was the extent of the angel's indignant reply, the blush on his face growing deeper in color.

"We now mourn the unbecoming death of Pit's Pride, Dignity, and Masculinity…" Link added as a last comical stab at Pit's unfortunate predicament, and he barely dodged the shoe that Pit threw at him.

"I'm only doing this to get Cloudpuff back, and if that stupid duckass, ransom-writing, plushie-napping idiot brings any harm to my favorite plushie, I'll rip that monkey heart out of his chest and cram it down his fucking throat…" Pit said in a deadly, promising tone.

Link snickered briefly, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you don't seem too intimidating while you're wearing those…" He pointed to the little black boyshorts hugging Pit's groin and hips.

The angel captain spared his Hylian friend one last loathing glare before forcing out a half-defeated, half-irritated sigh, "…Let me get this over with…" He grabbed his long, white trench coat off the coat rack.

"Oh come on, Pit… I know Crimson is a great lover…" Link tilted his head a little.

"It's not the love making I'm despising, that's the_ last _thing I would hate…" Pit scoffed as he placed the coat on and tied the belt around his waist to keep it closed, "…It's Crimson seeing me in these ridiculous underwear I'm hating!"

Link chuckled softly, "Oh stop worrying. I know Crimson will love them on you."

Pit sighed again, "I hope so… Alright, see ya later, Link…" With that, the white angel strolled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

A sinister Cheshire smirk appeared on Link's face as he yanked out a little white plush puppy from under his pillow. It was wearing a sky blue collar with a white cloud-shaped dog tag, which had "Cloudpuff" engraved on it.. The Hylian cuddled softly with the plushie and whispered, "Don't worry, Puffy, you'll be reunited with your Master in a little while… I just needed some more yaoi porn to add to the yaoi collection I'm giving Peach for her birthday…"

--LBB—

The walk to Crimson's dorm only took a few minutes, but to Pit, it seemed like 30 years. He was so nervous that his heart was pounding in his ears. _'Here goes everything…' _Taking a deep breath, the angel gave the wooden door three firm knocks, and the door slowly opened a couple seconds later, revealing his beloved boyfriend.

Crimson smiled brightly upon laying eyes on his angel, immediately pulling Pit into a tight hug. The angel captain felt his fears shrink a little as he returned the loving embrace. Crimson pulled away gently and planted a sweet kiss on Pit's lips, "How's my little Snowflake?"

Pit blushed softly, a smile showing on his gentle features, "…I'm doing okay… Uhm… I have a bit of a surprise for you…"

"…Oh really?" the Pokémon trainer smirked, his brown eyes shifting down to the ivory trench coat that was draped upon Pit's slim body as he pulled the angel into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Pit nodded gently, _'Here goes my pride and dignity…'_ He took a small step back and untied the belt of the coat before shrugging softly, letting the garment slide off of his body and wings and pool around his ankles on the floor.

Crimson's eyes widened, a hot blush rising on his cheeks as he felt his heated blood rush to his groin. A thin stripe of red dribbled out of his nose, finding it impossible to tear his eyes away from Pit's angelic body. "A-Are those… boyshorts?"

Pit smiled confidently while mentally jumping off a cliff, "…Nothing but…" The angel stepped toward the trainer, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his body flush against Crimson's, "…Does my love approve?"

Crimson's mouth went dry as a desert, unable to think of a coherent response, and Pit giggled in amusement, smirking as he traced his hand downwards, cupping Crimson's crotch, "…Well, it seems that Crimson Jr. approves…"

That was all it took for Crimson to snatch up the angel, place him on his bed, and straddle him, pinning Pit's small wrists on either side of his head. Lust was now driving the trainer, his body burning and desiring the angel beneath him.

Pit smirked inwardly at how pathetically easy it was to shove Crimson into a puddle of lust. But then again, they were both young adults (Pit-18; Crimson-19), so their hormones were unpredictable and unstable to begin with.

The Pokémon trainer immediately kissed the angel, their tongues lashing against each other and battling for dominion over the kiss. Pit skimmed his hands up Crimson's chest and gripped his shoulders as the two lovers slowly started grinding their hips together. Both moaned and whimpered in the heated kiss, their clothed erections rubbing against each other, sending pleasurable sensations racing up their spines.

Crimson reluctantly parted form the kiss and skimmed down, latching onto Pit's neck. Pit's half-lidded eyes turned a soft lilac hue as lust began to overpower him. His growing hard-on strained against the lacy black boyshorts, and he could feel Crimson's arousal hardening against his own the more they grinded. They angel titled his head to the side, giving the trainer more room to kiss, lick, and suckle on his smooth neck as he tugged at the taller boy's black shirt and red vest, "…Off… n-now…"

"You'll have to… help… get them off, then…" the Pokémon owner spoke between kisses.

Pit didn't need to be told twice; his nimble fingers were already yanking down the metal zipper of the vest before pushing it off of Crimson's shoulders. Once that was flung carelessly across the room, Pit slid the dark T-shirt up while Crimson raised his arms up and Pit pulled it all the way off, tossing it to the side where it joined the vest on the carpeted floor. Unable to withstand the uncomfortable feeling of his jeans detaining his painfully aching erection, the Pokémon trainer hurriedly undid the button and the fly, then the angel captain hastily slithered them down so that the trainer could kick them off, leaving him in just a simple pair of dark ruby boxers.

The two lovers went back to their deep kiss, grounding their members harder, causing them to moan and groan more in the kiss. Crimson's hands wandered all over Pit's smooth, curvy body while Pit skimmed his hands up Crimson's neck and enclosed his arms around his neck.

When the necessity of air became an issue, they broke from the liplock again, and the trainer kissed his way down to the angel's neck once more; only this time, the older male began nipping and leaving hickeys along the younger's neck, shoulder, and collarbone. "Mine…" he groaned possessively against the angel's skin, making Pit laugh softly in response.

After Crimson made sure that he had marked Pit as his own, his tongue shifted south, leaving a wet trail in his wake until he reached the other boy's pierced navel. Crimson took a brief moment to admire the jewelry: It was a curved silver barbell adorned with natural sea pearls (in place of the round bells), and finished off with a ruby charm that spelled out Crimson's name. Pit had gotten it in honor of their one-year anniversary. Crimson, in return, got a white tattoo of Pit's name in fancy cursive writing on his right collarbone.

"Nngh, Crimson…" the angel mewled when the trainer's tongue made contact with his navel, one of the angel's sweet spots. Crimson swirled his tongue inside the natural birth scar, making Pit whimper softly and squirm underneath him. The trainer placed his arm across the angel captain's stomach to pin him down as he flicked his wet muscle rapidly across and inside Pit's belly button, smirking at the reactions he was receiving from Pit.

Leaving a small, dark love mark near Pit's navel, Crimson set his sights lower and gazed up at his angelic lover with lustful gold eyes upon reaching Pit's member. Crimson slowly exhaled, letting his hot breath curl around the sensitive shaft, making Pit gasp loudly and clamp his eyes shut, "C-Crimson!"

Since Crimson loved how the boyshorts looked on Pit, he decided to leave them on and simply moved the crotch of the boyshorts to the side, freeing Pit's manhood. He licked a moist path from the base to the head, feeling the burning member twitch to the warm, wet touch of his tongue. The trainer nipped gently at the head, then swirled his tongue around it, and swiped it across the tip to lap up the pre-cum pearling at the tip.

Pit shuddered beneath his lover and begged submissively, "Please… st-stop teasing me…"

Crimson smirked, figuring that he had tortured his angel long enough and took the head into his mouth. He suckled on the tip, lashing his tongue rapidly across the head while his free hand pumped the shaft firmly. He gazed up at Pit, and his own cock throbbed even more upon seeing the hot and bothered expression on Pit's face.

"Ah… ah… mmm.." Pit calmly laced his fingers through Crimson's silky brown hair, his hand tightening a little whenever his tongue brushed across really sensitive nerves. "Crimson…"

Upon Pit whining his name in lust, Crimson became bolder with his actions; he engulfed more and more of the hard cock into the wet warmth of his oral cavity, sighing softly at Pit's unique taste. As he bobbed his head upon the smaller male's manhood, the Pokémon trainer lightly skated his dull nails along the inside of Pit's thighs, simpering inwardly at how the angel shivered at the touches.

"Oh god… Nnh…" Pit's hips rolled up to Crimson's mouth, wanting to get more of the wet heat. His other hand gripped the chocolate locks tighter, the pleasure sailing through his body. "Ah… M-More… More please!"

The Pokémon owner obeyed the angel's plea and deep-throated his cock repeatedly, sucking hard and fast. His tongue flicked transversely along the head as he skimmed his teeth along the shaft. His eyes opened softly and glanced at Pit again, moaning at how sexy Pit appeared with his face contorting in pleasure.

"Ah! Ah!" Pit's eyes opened to half-lids, a rosy blush covering his cheeks as he attentively watched his member go in and out past Crimson's lips. But the flustered look grew significantly darker and his heart stopped for a split second when his eyes met Crimson's lusty gaze. Pit shut his lavender hues again and arched his head back as Crimson sucked even faster, "…Gah! Nn-ah! I'm… I…!"

Crimson sucked for a few more strokes before slowly pulling off with a small 'pop.' He licked his lips of Pit's pre-cum, "Mmm… Not yet, my angel…" He smirked while he kicked off his boxers, grabbed the plastic bottle of strawberry-scented lubricant from the bedside night table, and climbed back over Pit, who gave him a playful glare.

"D-Damn tease…" he stuttered, slightly out of breath since he was so close to his climax.

Crimson chuckled lightheartedly, gifting Pit with a chaste kiss before sitting up and squeezing a large bead of the sweet-smelling oil into his hand. He tossed the bottle back onto the nightstand and lubricated his manhood with the slick gel-like substance, sliding his hand up and down, and curling his hand around the shaft to make sure he covered every inch of skin. Pit swiped his index finger on Crimson's hand, gathering a little bit of the excess lube on his fingertip. He brought it up to his own lips and licked it up, mewling at the sugary, strawberry taste, "Yum… edible lube… and in my favorite flavor, too…"

"Yeah… I wanted to try out something different other than citrus, and I know you like strawberries, so…" Crimson laughed softly, "At least I know you like it…" Once he was slick enough, the trainer bent over Pit again, bracing himself on one arm and positioning himself at Pit's entrance as the angel circled his arms around the Pokémon trainer's neck, spreading his legs open for him.

Crimson and Pit met lustful gazes for a moment prior to Crimson pushing into the angel's tight entrance, groaning deeply at the heat that welcomed him, Pit's body practically sucking him in. "Nngh… Crimson…

Pit closed his eyes to bask in the pleasure of Crimson entering him, his pure white wings twitching at the stretching feeling.

The trainer raised an eyebrow and purred in the angel's ear, "Open them, Pit… I want to see the pleasure in those pretty eyes… I want you to look at the only person who can please you like this…"

The angel captain went red in the face at his boyfriend's husky-voiced command, his lilac eyes slowly cracking open and feeling his heart pound in his chest at the sexy, lustful, almost predatory expression on Crimson's face, "…T-Take me, please…"

The older male smirked at the smaller angel's desperate request as he pulled out to near-exiting, then pushed back in with a bit more force, repeating the thrusting motions over and over, making the angel moan and gasp loudly.

"Crimson…! Augh…!" Pit moaned out his pleasure, praising his lover for the bliss he was inducing on his sensitive body. "Ah… F-Faster!"

"Ah, Pit…" Crimson thrusted his hips at a higher speed and went deeper into the angel's body. He always received more reactions from Pit with deeper movements. Pit's nails dug into Crimson's back, fully savoring and enjoying how Crimson's member brushed against all the good spots, and the angel loved how he pulled and tugged at the nerves that sent pleasure rippling through him. Crimson bent his head down and suckled on Pit's neck and shoulder as he made love to his celestial boyfriend, "…Tell me how good it feels, Pit… How badly do you need me?"

"Oh… it feels… incredible! It's… s-so good!" Pit clamped his legs around Crimson's waist to allow the trainer a deeper drive into his body, "P-Please, Crimson… I need you… so… so bad! I need _more_ of you!"

The Pokémon trainer brought his head up and locked lips with the white angel, who eagerly responded. The two moaned elatedly as their soft lips massaged each other, their tongues meeting in a slow, sensual dance. However, the kiss was broken when Pit unexpectedly tossed his head back, a loud, blissful cry jumping from his throat as his body jolted from his sweet spot getting hit, "T-There! Right there!"

Crimson smirked victoriously, pulling away before slamming back in with more force, "…Here, my angel?"

Pit's fingernails sliced into Crimson's skin, drawing his hand down his back and leaving angry red claw marks in his wake, "Yes! Yes! Harder… please, harder!"

Crimson happily obeyed, driving harder, hitting Pit's sweet spot with each thrust, causing the angel to writhe underneath him and carve more claw lines on his back. The couple moaned, gasped, and whimpered in unison, their bodies moved in sync with one another. The angel captain removed one of his hands from the Pokémon owner's back and laid it beside his own head, palm up. Crimson smiled through his pleasured expression and traced his hand up Pit's arm before holding hands, interlacing his fingers with Pit.

The couple's breathing quickened, their moans reaching volume, heat spreading out all over their bodies, causing a thin sheen of sweat to glisten on their golden skin as they felt themselves ready to reach their climax.

"C-Crimson… please… ah… I… I'm so… close…" Pit whimpered in broken speech, gazing up at Crimson with a cute, submissive look on his gentle features.

Crimson groaned deeply at the ukeish face, but he dramatically slowed his thrusts down, giving Pit a sexy smile, "…Not yet, Pit… I want to make this last as long as possible…"

Pit lightly glared at Crimson, his sensitive body practically screaming, crying, _begging_ for release, only for Crimson to stall it. Crimson gave a jocular laugh and kissed Pit, "Don't worry, you'll like this…"

The angel wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was liking it a lot; With Crimson moving in and out with long, slow, deep thrusts, the addictive pleasure was drawn out, so Pit and Crimson could fully savor each wave of bliss that washed over their heated, sweat-slickened bodies.

Crimson held Pit close to him and rolled them over so that Pit was on top. The angel grasped Crimson's shoulders while the trainer held onto Pit's hips. As the angel tightened himself around his lover's member, Crimson gasped sharply and trailed his hands lower to cup Pit's cute butt. Crimson had kept the little black boyshorts on Pit since he loved how they looked on him. The Pokémon trainer slipped his hands under the lacy black lingerie so he could hold both plump cheeks in each palm.

"Such a perfect, round ass… Smooth, soft, and curvy all over…" Crimson mused in a low husky voice, resulting in a huge blush exploding across Pit's face.

The Pokémon trainer playfully squeezed and lightly skimmed his dull nails on the supple skin before giving the cheeks a light smack. Pit shivered a bit, the blush on his face darkening, "C-Crimson!"

The older brunet male chuckled and whispered, "Go faster, Pit…"

Pit bit his lip and nodded, bouncing his hips faster upon Crimson's cock, using the grip on his shoulders for leverage. Crimson spread the soft, round globes and drove deeper into the angel, yanking moan after gasp after whimper from the sky being, "A-Ah! …Crimson, please… I… I can't stand it anymore! …Take me harder!!"

That was all it took for the trainer to lose it: he firmly gripped Pit's feminine hips and forced him down onto his thick member while shoving his own hips upwards, abusing the angel captain's special spot, moaning in sync with Pit.

The pressure that knotted up within their abdomens built up rapidly, their vocal expressions of pleasure increased in pitch and volume, Pit's nails biting into Crimson's shoulders and the trainer clawing at the angel's waist.

Soon, the overwhelming pleasure finally became too much for them to handle, and Pit threw his head back, crying out Crimson's name as his climax splattered their chests with white creamy ribbons. Feeling Pit's entrance strangling his manhood, Crimson came hard as well, filling the angel with his essence as he groaned Pit's name deep in his throat.

For the next few minutes, nothing could be heard in the steamy, musky room except for Pit and Crimson's heavy, ragged breathing. Sweat shined on their tired bodies, their brunet hair was disheveled and slightly damp from the sweat, and blood slowly seeped from the claw marks on Crimson's back and shoulders, and the dark crescent moon cuts Pit's hips.

Pit's half-lidded lavender eyes stared into Crimson's half-lidded topaz orbs for a few moments, and then bent down, locking lips with him; the two shared a sluggish yet affectionate kiss before Pit pulled away and laid himself onto Crimson's body, his head resting on the trainer's shoulder and snuggling into his neck. Crimson enveloped Pit in his loving arms and nuzzled his face into the angel's after-sex hair, "…Love you, Pit…"

Pit smiled, emitting a long sigh of pure content, "…Love you, too, Crimson…"

After laying down for a few minutes, the couple took a lengthy, warm shower together before heading back to the confines of their comfy bed and falling asleep while cuddled up in each other's arms.

--LBB—

Two hours elapsed when Link quietly snuck into Pit and Crimson's dorm. He tiptoed to the nightstand beside their bed and grabbed the video camera that was cleverly hidden near the blue lamp. Once he made sure that all of the sexy action had been captured on tape, Link sat Cloudpuff on the night table in plain view before slinking back out of the room.

"Heh heh heh… I can't wait to witness the look on Peach's face when she sees this…"

* * *

**Oh man, I had SO MUCH FUN writing this! I think it may be a bit explicit, but meh. The person who requested the Kink on LiveJournal specifically asked for smut. I'm just doing them a justice. XD**

**Reviews help me retain what little sanity I have left! Thankies much!**

**_~Midnight Crystal Sage, Queen of Link x Pit~_  
**


End file.
